The Kids of Riverdale
by RiaB.b
Summary: The Riverdale gang is all grown up with families of their own and all is right in the small backwater town, or so everyone thought because as we all know, nothing stays too peaceful for long in Riverdale. It's time for the kids to take up the mantle and go on their own adventures and discover the secrets of their little town - just like their parents did so many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you so much for checking out my story. I hope you like reading it as much as I loved writing it. Leave a review tell me what you thought. :) 3_

Juniper and Dagwood day at the grand maple dining table in Thistlehouse manor. They were honking down breakfast - pancakes, eggs, and bacon made by their Aunt Toni for their first day of school. She was in the kitchen flipping pancakes for the love of her life and wife - high school sweetheart, Cheryl Blossom.

"Morning family." She called walking down the stairs with her usual regality. Age hadn't dampened her eccentricity at all but that's one of the things Toni loved about her so much.

"Morning Aunt Cher," Juniper and Dagwood said.

"So you know it's the first day of school and it would be so cool if we could take our bikes," Juniper said, batting her eyes because she knew her aunt couldn't resist.

"You know your Aunt Cher can't say no to you," Toni interjected. "That's exactly why I'm here to do it for her."

"Sorry, kiddo." She gave Juniper a kiss on the forehead and ruffled her fiery, Blossom red hair.

She had given Juniper two long braids for the first day of school. They fell just above her waist and her brother Dagwood's hair wasn't far behind. Toni tamed his locks with a bun and she made sure to make it look "manly."

Sometimes she just couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at them. They could've been young Jason and Cheryl before life sniffed the light from the twins' eyes. The signature blossom red hair, beautiful brown eyes, and porcelain skin, there was no doubt about their heritage to anyone in Riverdale.

"Y'all are gonna miss your bus." A look at the clock snapped her out of her musings.

They both grabbed their backs dashing out of Thistlehouse with shouts of "Bye Aunty!" from the two.

Dagwood, who took more after his Aunt Cheryl had black jeans with a black fitted shirt looking classy as ever. Juniper, however, preferred her Aunt Toni's style and wore whipped jeans with a red camisole. She also snuck out with an old leather jacket that said, 'Southside Serpents' whatever that was.

She found it when she was snooping...happened to be in her aunts' room in the back of the closet and it looked cool so she borrowed it. Juniper had every intention of returning the jacket, just after she'd worn it a little, shown it off to her friends...

Aunt Cheryl and Aunt Toni wouldn't miss it.

* * *

Things, unfortunately, weren't going so smoothly at the Jones' household. Forsythia Elodie Jones, but don't ever make the mistake and call her Forsythia, was very very late. Her mom was out of town on a work assignment and left her with her dad and aunt.

Knowing her dad, he was probably downstairs engrossed in his latest novel, which meant no breakfast. When he started to write, he got lost in the world of his characters, plots, and crafting intricate mysteries. There was usually no pulling him out of it until his ideas ran dry, though Betty had her own ways of getting Jughead's attention off his writing.

Unfortunately, it was just her and her Aunt Jellybean.

"I guess today's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for breakfast day," she muttered.

She finished drying off from her shower and pulled out a pale pink shirt with a pair of high-waist denim jeans and nude Birkenstocks. On her way downstairs, she banged on her aunt's door.

"Jellybean! Wake up we're gonna be late for school!"

Moans and groans could be heard from inside the room. Jellybean was alive, she would find her way to school...eventually.

Elodie raced down the steps and just as she thought, her dad sat at the kitchen table working on his latest mystery novel. She grabbed an apple and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to catch the bus. See you later dad."

"I forgot to make breakfast, didn't I?" He said, hitting himself in the face. "I promise, I'll make it up to you...don't tell your mom."

"You owe me," Elodie said with a devious grin. "You're lucky I'm late for school."

Apple in hand, and her school bag in the other, she ran out of their suburban home to catch the school bus, Jelly bean not far behind in her standard ripped jeans, combat boots and signature beanie - just like her older brother.

"Bye Juggie!" she called.

* * *

If the Jone's house was disorganized, the Andrews' home was pure anarchy. Two working parents and four children was a guaranteed recipe for disaster and both Veronica Lodge-Andrews and her highschool sweetheart turned husband, Archie Andrews knew that all too well.

He loved all his children, he really did. Fred Jr, his eldest was the captain of the Bulldogs, just like his old man. He didn't just have his father's football talent, he was his twin, matching carrot-tops and all. Matthew, one-half of the Andrew twins was not too far behind. He loved football just as much as his dad and brother and though he took the Lodge jet black hair, he was identical to his dad in every other way as was his other half, James. Finally, the baby of the family - Isabella.

With Archie Andrews for a father, three older brothers and Hiram Lodge as your grandfather, overprotective was an understatement for her life.

When she wasn't being treated like a literal infant, she was ignored amidst her family's craziness and today was especially crazy. Her family has never gotten through a first day of school peacefully. Cooperation, organization - myths in her house.

"Mom, where's my gear?" Fred called.

"I can't find my Vans!" Another voice shouted from somewhere in the house.

"Mom! My gear!

"I'm gonna be late!"

"Where's my guitar?!"

"Honey!"

"Okay everybody quiet!" Veronica finally shouted.

"Fred, your gear is in the laundry. Isabella, you left your guitar in the twin's room. Matthew, James go get dressed and breakfast is waiting on the table."

Archie looked at his wife in awe and with the same attraction as he did when they were in high school. "Ronnie," he breathed deeply, "You're amazing."

Pulling her into his arms, he crashed his lips into her soft, supple ones. The kiss was gentle and he sensually slipped his tongue-

"Ew!" The kids yelled in unison.

"How do you think y'all were made?" He said with a laugh and Veronica gave him a light slap across his forearm. "Archiekins."

He flashed his dashing smile and grabbed his keys.

"Come on let's go guys."

He gave Veronica a quick peck while the kids raced to the pickup all fighting for shotgun.

"I love you Ronnie."

"I love you too Archiekins."


	2. Chapter 2

The school bus pulled up in front of Riverdale High once again. For some of the kids, it was their very first year attending their parent's alumni while for others like Fred and Jellybean, it was their final year of this place. Jellybean, for one, was happy to be done with high school. She did have a few friends she would miss but nothing stopping her from saying good riddance to Riverdale High in a few months.

Fred, he was the popular athlete. Everyone knew him and no matter where he went to in Riverdale High, there was always a friendly face. After all, how could you hate the Captain that brought the Bulldogs to victory every game since he became captain?

Though they grew up as a family, once they entered those metal school doors, they happily went their separate ways.

The others were closer than Fred and Jellybean. Matthew and James, being sophomores didn't exactly want freshman trailing behind them everywhere they went, but they showed them around, looked out for them and would even talk to them now and then.

Isabella, Juniper, Dagwood, and Elodie were thick as thieves, unlike their "cousins" and siblings. The four met outside Riverdale High. They were hugging each other and catching up on the holidays.

Juniper, who always wanted to look cool and the rebel of the group, pulled out her jacket from her backpack. "Y'all, see what I got."

She put it on and it fit her like a dress but she was proudly showing it off with a grin.

Elodie, like her mom, was somewhat of the 'mom friend' of the group and while the others were admiring Juniper's jacket she scrunched up her features in worry.

"Southside Serpents...I heard my parents mention that name before like really quiet and when they saw me coming they tried to change the topic," she said. "You sure that jacket is safe?"

"Would Aunty T give it to me if it wasn't," she said with an eye roll.

"Yeah El, you worry too much." Isabella chimed in.

She still did not feel completely comfortable with the situation but she did not want to ruin the mood, especially on the first day when everyone's spirits were high.

She ignored the nagging feeling in her gut and walked with her friends through Riverdale High, though she was drifting behind the rest of the group. The rest of her friends were talking, laughing and catching up on the holidays, well the few moments they didn't spend together as a family. Maybe she was just being paranoid like everyone said.

She jogged to meet up with the rest of the group.

"I want to be a photographer for the Blue and Gold. Aunt Betty told me about it like when she was here," Dagwood said.

Jumping into the conversation, she said, "We could do it together.

Soon all Elodie's paranoia vanished in the presence of her friends.

"Southside trash!"

Juniper, who was at the head of the group whipped around in defence. Her fists were clenched and her pale skin was blazing red.

"Who the fuck said that! Say it to my face, pussy."

Isabella grabbed Juniper's shoulder, knowing how aggressive her friend could get if she was pushed...and, how much trouble they would get in if Juniper got in a fight.

"Fuckin snakes!"

Isabella, Elodie and Dagwood together couldn't even hold her back. She flew at the boy, punching him square in the chest. A crowd started to gather, everyone wanted to see the action especially on the first day of school. If it wasn't their best friend in the middle of the crowd, they may have appreciated the entertainment.

"We live with Toni Topaz Blossom, Juniper's gonna be fine. It's the other guy I'm worried about," Dagwood said and the others nodded in agreement.

Nothing could be seen over the horde of students surrounding the fight. There were the usual shouts of 'Fight! Fight!' and 'Hit him!' Then suddenly the crowd erupted into cheers and screams. The group pushed their way through the crowd, terrified that Juniper might be hurt.

Juniper was on top of him and she had her elbow to his neck.

She plastered a sickly, sweet grin on her face, "Now what did you say about me?"

All his earlier bravado was gone. Pools of sweat were flowing from his forehead and palms and he stuttered an apology, anything to get that psycho off of him.

However, he had his reputation to keep up, he didn't want to look like a girl took him down, she did take him down but he wasn't gonna lose without putting up a fight.

"At least my mom isn't a basket case mental patient."

It was as like a switch turned off - the rational, logical part of her brain was gone leaving only rage and her animalistic instincts. The speed and force of her punches increased. She kept hitting, hitting, hitting. The strength of her blows intensified each time and the sound could be heard echoing through the school. With every blow, his head hit the concrete but she wasn't letting up.

"Hey! Hey! What's going on here ?"

Archie, Mr Andrews, to his students made his way through the mob of students almost effortlessly - at the sight of their caring but stern when needed, teacher, they parted like the red sea to reveal Juniper, still pummeling the boy under her.

"Juniper what the hell!" he said.

He grabbed her by her arms and hoisted her off of him. She put him down and helped the other boy up.

"I should send both off you two to the office but it's your first day..." Archie sighed, "Just get to class."

Juniper punched a nearby locker before grabbing her bag. She cursed under her breath. Her friends who were still lingering around after everyone else left watched her with concern as their Uncle Archie pulled her back.

"What was that? Talk to me Junie," His tone softened.

"He brought our mom into it!" Dagwood said, rushing to defend his sister.

"You guys shouldn't even be here, classes started like twenty minutes ago," Archie said.

"I'm not leaving my sister."

Choruses of 'I'm not leaving her,' 'I'm not leaving my friend,' and 'She's my sister too' erupted from the group.

"Dagwood can stay but the rest of you, get to class. Isabella, we'll talk about this later." He responded.

"You know I'll have to call your Aunts right ?"

The duo nodded and followed their uncle to his office. Juniper had calmed down since the fight and trailed behind her brother and uncle. She had no regrets about what she did, he deserved everything he got but now it was time for her to face the consequences of her actions.

She was sure Uncle Archie already texted her Aunt Cher and Aunty T so she wasn't surprised to see them standing, waiting by the office for her - and they looked pissed.

"What were you thinking! You-" Aunt Toni yelled.

If the twins thought she was mad before, she was furious. They could almost feel the heat from her anger radiating off her.

"Where did you get a Serpent's jacket!"

"What serpents...what are you talking about?" Juniper said.

Cheryl grabbed Toni's shoulder calming her down and she said, without yelling this time, "Juniper Evelyn Blossom-Cooper and Dagwood Edgar BLossom-Cooper get your asses to the car now. We'll talk about this at home."

"Thank you, Archie," Cheryl said sweetly before following her enraged wife out.

"We're sorry." the twins said in unison on the way out of the school.

"And we don't want to hear it."


End file.
